


this skin don't feel like home

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Melanie Cavill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: "I'm...not a girl. Or a boy..."
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Andre Layton, Melanie Cavill & Javier "Javi" de La Torre & Bennett Knox
Kudos: 11





	this skin don't feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to a request from tumblr from @amandarosewater! The request was the song What's Wrong by PVRIS

"I don't...think I'm a girl. Yeah, yeah that's a good way to put it..." Melanie looks up into the mirror, looks at themself. "I don't think I'm a girl. But I'm not a guy either...I'm not either. Nonbinary is a good word for it..." They pull at the edges of their sweatshirt, looking down. "Well. Now I've got that figured out...should probably tell Ben and Javi.."

They step out of the bathroom, heading to the Engine. Bennett sits at the Helm, Javi by the computers.

"Hey, guys?" 

They both look up, looking at Melanie as they come into the room.

"What's up?" Bennett pops the "P" on up, and Melanie smiles.

"I have something I wanna tell you guys. So uh..I'm not a girl? Or a guy..I'm nonbinary. And...yeah." They look down at their hands.

Javi stands up first, moves to hug them. Melanie hugs back, and Bennett comes over too, wraps his arms around the two of them.

"Do you still want us to call you Melanie?" Javi mumbles. 

They shrug. "I mean, I like it when you guys call me Mel...but I dunno. Maybe. Just call me Mel, for now..."

"Does anyone else know?" Bennett speaks up, then. 

"Uh...no. Just you two..." They break away from the hug. "I was gonna go tell Layton after I told you guys..."

"Alright." Both men nod, and Mel heads out, hands in their pockets. 

It takes a few minutes, but eventually they find Layton, making his way out of third. 

"Hey, Andre? Can I talk to you for a minute?" They rest their hand on his arm. 

"Yeah, of course. Something wrong?" He turns to them, eyebrow raised. 

"I just wanted to tell you something...I'm nonbinary. And I'm gonna go by Mel for now on. And...yeah." 

He takes a moment to process, before ruffling their hair, smiling. "Cool. Cool. It's good that you felt comfortable telling me that..."

"I mean, you're kinda one of my only friends since the whole Wilford thing. So...yeah." They hide their face behind their hair, blushing softly.

He hugs them. "I'm proud of you, Mel."

They mumble something.

"Speak up?"

"I don't remember the last time someone said that." 

Andre softens at that, hugs Mel tighter. "Well, I'm proud of you. I love you, Mel."

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tungle hell @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
